Anime Episode 3
is the third episode of the In Another World With My Smartphone anime. Plot The episode begins with Touya and the girls walking through the city where Elze suggests that they do some shopping since they are in royal capital to which the others agree. Touya is surprised to see different species other then humans in the royal capital, after a short time exploring the city Touya and the others see a young girl (Arma Strand)who appears to be nervous and lost. Upon introducing themselves to Arma (who was initially scared) Touya and help her to find her sister(Olga Strand the ambassador for the Kingdom of Mismede) with whom she had gotten separated. After reuniting the two sisters Touya separate from each to do their own shopping with Touya buying a magic coat that protects the wearer against magic attacks that they have aptitudes for, but doubles the damage of magic that they do not have a aptitude for. Due to heavy rain Touya and the others have been stuck inside for three days, he observes Barral ( the owner of a weapon shop) and Dolan ( the owner of the Silver Moon Inn) playing shogi (a game Touya created with his newly acquired magic Modeling) which they had been playing nonstop since the rain began to Micah's irritation. When questioned about the whereabouts of the others Micah says that Elze and Yae went to the Parent cafe to try a new dessert (roll cake) that had recently been released (thanks to Touya), with Elze asking Touya to deliver some to the Duke upon their return. Later at the Duke's mansion Touya is delivering the cakes to Duke's mansion while introducing him to shogi as well (which he becomes immediately obsessed with) with Touya agreeing to teach him how to play the game. After a unknown amount of time has passed (a few hours possibly) the Duke is still playing shogi with Touya much to Sue's annoyance,so she then begins to assault Touya (tickling him) so that he could convince her father to let her play which proves to be unsuccessful. Later the group pays a visit to the Guild in the royal capital (which is shown to be larger then the building in Reflect) to take on a new quest. Touya once again suggest taking on a slime hunting quest which is immediately rejected by the girls due to their extreme dislike of slimes. They instead take on a subjugation request to take down a dullahan and a group of one horned wolves that were in the Old Capital Ruins which they are successful in doing with a bit of difficulty. While taking a break after completing the quest Touya uses his Search Spell to look for any signs of treasure nearby though his attempt ends in failure. He tries again this time searching for any signs of a historical treasure with it being a success. They decide to look for the treasure that Touya found only to find the location was buried under a veritable mountian of rubble. While trying to figure out how to get through it Linze casts a powerful fire spell to destroy it, with Touya saying that it was a bit excessive causing her to become embarrassed. After opening the door that was revealed Touya and the others enter a underground passage with Linze using one of her light spells to help guide them safely. After traveling quite some distance underground they come across a large wall covered in a strange language that even Linze couldn't understand. Touya decides to take a picture of it so that they could study it later (which surprises the girl due to the flash). Characters * Touya Mochizuki * Linze Silhoueska * Elze Silhoueska * Sushie Ernea Ortlinde * Yae Kokonoe * Yumina Ernea Belfast (cameo) (first appearance) * Arma Strand (first appearance) * Olga Strand (first appearance) * Dolan * Barral * Alfred Ernes Ortlinde Spells Used * Search Spell * Gate Spell * Explosion Spell * Multiple Spell * Boost Spell * Modeling Spell * Drawing Spell Notable Places * Alephis Capital City * Silver Moon Inn * Duke of Belfast's Mansion * Old Capital Ruins * Adventurer Guild (Belfast Capital) Adaptation Differences *In the light novel when Touya meets Arma Strand for the first time he is by himself, in the anime he is with Yae and the other girls. *The moment when Touya buys his coat is shown in the light novel but omitted in the anime *Yae's registration to the Guild is omitted completely in the anime *In the LN during the fight with the dullahan they are able to cut off one of it's arms with a black/purple mist that comes from the separated part but this removed in the anime List of monsters * Dullahan * One horned wolves Media Counterpart Footnote: † - Partially Nonexistent - 50% or more story line is missing. Trivia * This episode shows the first anime appearance of the Phrase Navigation Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode